Marléne la Mercier's Auror Admission Test
Auror Admission Test. (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: Marléne la Mercier Age: 22 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: I watched my parents die in cold blood for what they believed in. Justice. I wish to uphold their morals by immersing myself in this noble cause. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: Veela Magic would be my most strongest. I am part Veela, hoewever there are certain....tricks that one can use in order to enchant or distract their enemies. Suffice to say that I have learnt to harness those skills and use them on missions. My second would be my aptitude for Potionry. I have embraced the subtle art and can brew comnplex mixtures rather easily. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? I firmly believe that my work ethic is unmatched. When I aim to do something, it is done. There is no middle ground. My methods are no-nonsense and failure is never an option. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? I have obtained seven NEWT qualifications. Four of these are at Outstanding Level, they are Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Ghoul Studies. The other three are at Exceeds Expectations Level, and these are Transfiguration, Herbology and Astronomy. PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? ' ' In this situation there would hardly be time to access his files from the Auror Office. I would contact a colleague to search his file, probably via a Patronus, and then proceed to shadow the suspect, using a dillusionment charm. If their actions continued to be questionable, I would confront them, incognito of course, to try and get some information from them. If it was a man, this would be simple as I would simply act more loose than professionally acceptable, but I find this method most effective. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? My work comes first, and therefore I would save the captives. This is not to say that I would go down without a fight, merely I would ensure their safety before I myself leave. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? That I had done all that I could to stay alive, and protect those I am fighting for. PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: '-Full bodied Patronus' ' - Variety of curses and counter curses' ' - Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death' ' - Cast a Protean charm' - Cast a Fidelius charm ' - Cast a Bedazzling hex' ' - Knowledge of venomous plants' ' - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm.' - Know the incantation to make objects disappear. Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Tanis Nyt will interview you. Category:Auror Admission Test